Goodbye and Sorry
by ME.Poy
Summary: Namjoon bertemu Seokjin kembali setelah 4 tahun lalu. Namja yang pernah menjadi 'kekasih'nya itu tidak mengenal nya sama sekali. Perasaan Namjoon perlahan mulai muncul untuk Seokjin, saat namja itu sudah memiliki tunangan. Akankah Namjoon bisa bersama dengan Seokjin kembali? Atau tidak sama sekali? Let's read... Namjin slight 2Seok
1. Meet you again

Don't like don't read

Namjin hanya milik Bighit, Bts and para Army seorang

Suara burung berkicau di pagi hari...

Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya, merenggangkan otot nya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar. hari-harinya masih sama seperti biasa tidak ada hal yang membuat nya tertarik sama sekali. Namja itu Kim Namjoon atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Rapmon berdecih pelan ketika melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Sampai kapan ia ingin membuatku muak dengan wajahnya?" Gumamannya tidak terhenti sampai disitu karena teriakan yang menyebalkan 'menurutnya' bergema hingga terdengar sampai seisi rumah. "NAMJOONIE... I'M COMING BABY!!!" Suara yang kuat hingga membuat Namjoon mengumpat pada si pembuat onar ini. " Yak! Bitch! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di rumahku? Pergilah!" kemarahannya sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Orang itu hanya diam namun tersenyum sedih menatap orang yang dicintainya. Ya, dia adalah kekasih Kim Namjoon namun Namjoon tidak mengakuinya karena hubungan mereka adalah kesalahan. Tentu saja kesalahan karena yang ia pacari adalah seorang namja sama sepertinya. "Aku membawa makanan untukmu, kau mau makan dulu atau..." "Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku KIM SEOKJIN!" Akhirnya kemarahannya meluap dan membentak Seokjin sambil meninju wajah Seokjin. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Seokjin diperlakukan seperti itu. "Tapi kau belum makan, dan tidak ada ..." " SUDAH CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan mu ataupun melihat wajah mu CEPAT PERGI!" kemudian Namjoon menarik Seokjin keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil kunci duplikat yang dibuat oleh Seokjin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi aku hanya.." 'BRAK..' Pintu dibanting tepat didepan wajah Seokjin. "Aku akan meletakkannya didepan jika kau ingin makan. Selamat tinggal Namjoonie.." setelah mengatakan itu, Seokjin pergi dengan raut wajah yang kecewa.

"Ck! sampai kapan ia akan menyerah? Aku sudah muak sekali padanya." Namjoon pergi menuju mini bar yang ada di dapurnya. 'Drrrt..Drrrt..' "Yeoboseyo? Ah chagiya! Ne waeyo? Hmm.. Ok see you my love!" 'Klik' "Daripada aku masih disini dengan perasaan kesal lebih baik Aku berkencan saja." Gumam Namjoon lalu meminum air nya dengan cepat

skip time...

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya?" Kata seorang namja pada Seokjin dan Seokjin hanya mendesah lelah. "Percuma saja jika aku mengatakannya dia pasti sangat senang karena pengganggu dalam hidupnya akan menghilang untuk selamanya." "Setidaknya kau sudah memberitahunya Hyung." "Beri aku waktu Hoseok" Seokjin menghela napas berat.

"Chagiya!" seorang yeoja menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe."Lisa Baby.. Kau sudah datang?" "Eumm! Maaf ne aku ada sedikit urusan sebentar. Apa kita jadi mengerjakan tugas bersama?" Tanya Lisa dengan sedikit aegyo. "Tentu apapun untukmu sayang." Kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Namun disisi lain seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

"Sudah kukatakan percuma saja aku memberitahunya." "Mianhae Seokie Hyung." "ne, gwaenchana aku harus pergi sekarang. ini sudah waktunya." "Seokjin berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun ditahan oleh Hoseok. "Mwoya?" "Jaga dirimu baik-baik aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan kembali lagi ke Korea Hyung." "Tentu, do'akan aku ne." Seokjin mengelus lembut rambut Hoseok kemudian pergi.

1 minggu berlalu, dan ini hari Senin. seperti biasanya Namjoon pergi ke sekolah. akan tetapi ia merasa ada yang aneh, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu."Ini sudah seminggu, biasanya bitch itu selalu datang ke rumahku setiap hari untuk mengganggu ku. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah datang lagi? Ah! Bukankah itu bagus? Aku memang sudah muak melihat wajahnya yang menjijikkan itu dan sekarang ia sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari bitch sialan itu hahahaha!" Tawa Namjoon selama perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

"Chagiya!" Lisa memanggil Namjoon dan menghampirinya. "Kau rindu padaku?" Namjoon menggoda Lisa, membuatnya tersenyum malu-malu." Kau mau ke kelas? Ah ya dimana 'kekasihmu' itu chagiya? Bukan kah biasanya ia akan mengekorimu setiap hari? sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya berada dibelakangmu. Apa ia mati?" "Entahlah mungkin dia memang sudah menyerah atau mati, aku tidak peduli." Namjoon sudah mulai malas membahas 'kekasih' sialannya. " Mau ke kantin? Maaf aku membahas hal yang membuatmu bad mood sebagai gantinya ayo kita ke kantin!" "Baiklah ayo!" Mereka pergi ke kantin sambil berpegangan tangan dengan mesra.

skip time...

4 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Namjoon bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama. berkat kejeniusan nya ia diterima di sini setelah menempuh pendidikan kuliah nya yang hanya memakan waktu 2,5 tahun saja.

"Namjoon-sshi anda dipanggil Sajangnim." Perkataan anak buahnya menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Baik, aku akan segera ke sana." Kemudian Namjoon merapikan berkas di mejanya dan pergi menuju ruang atasannya.

" Anda memanggil saya Sajangnim?" " Ne, duduklah! Aku memanggil mu ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu. Keponakan ku baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah koma selama 3 tahun. aku sudah pernah menceritakannya bukan?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk " Sekarang ia sudah lulus kuliah dan akan bekerja disini sebagai atasanmu karena dia adalah pemilik sah perusahaan ini. Dan aku akan ke Perancis untuk menjalankan perusahaan yang ada di sana. Jadi aku meminta bantuan mu untuk membimbingnya." "Baiklah Sajangnim saya akan melakukannya." "Terimakasih Namjoon." "Saya permisi dulu Sajangnim" kemudian Namjoon keluar. "Gila! keponakan Sajangnim apakah sejenius itu? dia lulus kuliah hanya dalam 1,5 tahun? aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sifatnya." Namjoon bergumam sambil berfikir.

Skip time...

keesokan harinya...

'tok..tok..tok..'

"Ne masuklah.." "Sajangnim..." "oh.. Namjoon, masuk dan duduklah." kemudian ia mengikuti instruksi CEO Kim. "Tunggu beberapa menit lagi ya, sepertinya Jinnie belum datang." Namjoon mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

'tok..tok..tok..'

"Itu pasti dia.. Masuk saja Jinnie."

"Hosh..hosh..hosh... Maafkan aku Ahjusshi aku terlambat datang tadi di jalan macet ada perbaikan." 'KIM SEOKJIN' batin Namjoon terkejut tak percaya dengan yang dilihat nya.

To Be Continued..

Pertama kali publish cerita semenjak menjadi reader , semoga ada yang suka cerita ini


	2. Problem

don't like don't read

Namjin hanya milik Bighit and Army always :)

Beberapa menit kemudian...

'tok..tok..tok..'

"Itu pasti dia.. Masuk saja Jinnie."

"Hosh..hosh..hosh... Maafkan aku Ahjusshi aku terlambat datang tadi di jalan macet ada perbaikan."

'KIM SEOKJIN' batin Namjoon terkejut tak percaya dengan yang dilihat nya.

Pov Namjoon

'Benarkah itu Seokjin? Kenapa dia berubah drastis?'

"Manager Kim? Manager Kim? Kim Namjoon!" Aku tersentak setelah mendengar panggilan CEO Kim.

"Ne Sajangnim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau melamun ?Tidak seperti biasanya, sudah! Perkenalkan dirimu." Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne annyeong haseyo Kim Namjoon imnida, saya manager di perusahaan ini dan saya yang akan membimbing anda tuan Kim Seokjin." Aku membungkuk hormat namun dicegah oleh Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu,q kita berteman saja ne?"

"Tapi..."

"Ahjusshi kami keluar dulu, annyeong!" kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan CEO Kim

Skip Time...

"Ne..ne..ne.. sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di perusahaan ini?" Seokjin bertanya dengan wajah yang antusias. Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam ruangan Seokjin.

"Nghh... sekitar 1,5 tahun yang lalu sepertinya." Aku mulai gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Ah... arraseo, oh iya kita akan melakukan apa hari ini?"

"Bagaimana jika melihat data para investor kita?"

"iya ide bagus dengan begitu aku tahu siapa saja yang menanamkan investasi ke perusahaan kita agar kita bisa meningkatkan lagi kualitas perusahaan ini. kau memang jenius Namjoon!" Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia mulai melihat-lihat nama para investor kami.

Dalam kondisi ini aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku yang dulu selalu menganggapnya tidak pernah ada, sekarang ia berada dihadapanku bahkan ia tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Tuhan memang adil, rasanya aku ingin mentertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Namjoon gwaenchana?" ia berhenti membaca dan menatapku heran.

"Aniyo, gwaenchanayo. Mmm... Seokjin-ah aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Boleh, silahkan kau ingin bertanya apa."

"Apa kau mengingatku?" Shit! Apa yang ku bicarakan? Dia pasti bingung. Namjoon pabbo!

"Mwo?"

"Sudah lupakan saja hahaha.."

"Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?"

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika seperti ini, argh... aku salah bicara..

'drrrt...drrrt..'

"Eh.. Mianhae Namjoon tunggu sebentar ya"

Huft... syukurlah, beruntungnya aku

Pov Namjoon end

"Yeoboseyo, ne waeyo? emm... mungkin sebentar lagi. Tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa sendiri kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne sampai nanti. Nado saranghae!" 'klik'

"Mianhae ne Namjoon, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada urusan. Aku akan membawa ini dan membacanya di rumah, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Seokjin berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"ahahaha.. Ne tidak masalah, asalkan besok kau sudah menghafal semuanya hehehehe." Namjoon tertawa canggung

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghafalnya nanti. Aku pergi dulu." 'grep'

"Tunggu Seokjin, biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu Namjoon aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, ayo!" Kemudian Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin keluar dari kantor.

"Ck! benar-benar." gerutu Seokjin saat Namjoon membawanya.

Selama perjalanan keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Gomawo ne Namjoon, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar ku."

"Tidak masalah, kita kan chingu."

"SEOKJIN!"

"Ah.. sepertinya tunangan ku memanggilku" 'deg'

'Tunangan?' Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya

"Tu..nangan..?"

"Iya.. aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Oh.. dia menuju kesini."

"Yak! Seokie hyung kenapa kau lama sekali? Ku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku kan jadi khawatir!"

"J Hope?"

"Rapmon?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

'Tunangan Seokjin J Hope?' batin Namjoon tak percaya

'Kenapa Rapmon ada disini? Dan kenapa Seokjin bersama dengannya?' batin J Hope dengan nama asli Hoseok itu, panik.

TBC

Huft.. akhirnya bisa update juga. Mianhae kalau lama update nya dan juga terlalu pendek ceritanya. Watashi usahain terus update ni cerita.

Gomawo buat review nya, sangat membantu watashi hehehehe


	3. Hurt

don't like don't read

Namjin hanya milik Bighit and Army always :)

"Gomawo ne Namjoon, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar ku."

"Tidak masalah, kita kan chingu."

"SEOKJIN!"

"Ah.. sepertinya tunangan ku memanggilku" 'deg'

'Tunangan?' Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya

"Tu..nangan..?"

"Iya.. aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Oh.. dia menuju kesini."

"Yak! Seokie hyung kenapa kau lama sekali? Ku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku kan jadi khawatir!"

"J Hope?"

"Rapmon?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

'Tunangan Seokjin J Hope?' batin Namjoon tak percaya

'Kenapa Rapmon ada disini? Dan kenapa Seokjin bersama dengannya?' batin J Hope dengan nama asli Hoseok itu, panik.

"Hosiki, Namjoon?" Seokjin menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"ah.. hahaha dulu kami pernah terlibat project rapper bersama jadi kami saling kenal hehehehe." Hoseok menjelaskan dengan canggung.

"Iya kami memang pernah terlibat project bareng tadi sudah kau dengar kan nama panggilan kami masing-masing? Itu nama panggung kami loh." Namjoon menambahkan agar bisa meyakinkan Seokjin.

"Oh... begitu, eung.. Hosiki apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Kita bicara di dalam saja ya, dan Rapmon gomawo sudah mengantar Seokjin."

"Tidak masalah kita teman lama bukan?"

"Ne.., Seokjin Hyung masuklah duluan ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Rap.. maksudku Namjoon sebentar ok?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan ia langsung masuk kedalam cafe. Setelah Seokjin pergi, suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Menjauhlah dari Seokjin Hyung!" Hoseok mulai angkat bicara.

"..." Namjoon hanya terdiam, ia mengerti maksud dari Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul dihadapannya setelah semua yang terjadi? Demi tuhan Rapmon, tidak bisakah kau membuat hidup Seokjin tenang?" Hoseok mulai emosi.

"Aku mengerti J Hope, kau pasti khawatir jika Seokjin akan mengingat ku kembali bukan? Tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"Cih! Tidak bisa katamu? omong kosong apalagi yang ingin kau katakan hah? Kau tidak mengerti Rapmon!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi bahkan menatapnya pun aku tidak bisa! Itu membuatku merasa semakin menyesal. Rasa penyesalan ku semakin bertambah saat ia bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajiban ku! mengertilah J Hope." Namjoon sudah lelah dan frustasi sekarang.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau orang yang membimbing Seokjin dikantor?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Hoseok mengusap wajah nya frustasi.

Namjoon pov

Aku melihat J Hope yang bingung dan sedikit panik, raut wajahnya seperti orang yang frustasi. Aku mengerti perasaannya, seseorang yang takut jika orang yang ia sayangi terluka karena kenangan lama. Namun aku sadar, J Hope sepertinya sangat mencintai Seokjin dan tidak ingin Seokjin terluka.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau jaga jarak dengan Seokjin Hyung, tapi jangan sampai ia menyadarinya. Mianhae Rapmon, tapi aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua." Setelah J Hope mengatakan itu ia pergi meninggalkan ku dan masuk kedalam cafe.

Aku menunduk, dan menghela napas berat. 'Kenapa takdir seperti mempermainkan ku?' kemudian aku masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Namjoon pov end

Flashback

 _"Namjoon..!"_

 _"Mau apa kau bitch?"_

 _"Ng.. Aku membuat makan siang untukmu, cobalah."_

 _"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku kekasihmu! Kau itu hanya bahan taruhan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Masih belum jelas HAH?"_

 _'bugh'_

 _Kau ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas lagi HAH?"_

 _'buagh' Seokjin jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan dan tendangan keras dari Namjoon._

 _"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi." Namjoon menatap Seokjin benci._

 _"Kau.."_

 _'dugh' Namjoon meninju wajah Seokjin._

 _"hanya"_

 _'duaghh' dua kali_

 _"bahan"_

 _'dugh' tiga kali_

 _"taruhan!"_

 _'brugh' Seokjin hanya diam menerima pukulan bahkan tendangan dari Namjoon. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan masih menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan menyedihkan._

 _"Dan aku bukan KEKASIHMU LAGI!!!" amarah Namjoon sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dan ia berulang kali meninju bahkan menendang tubuh Seokjin yang mulai tak berdaya itu sampai akhirnya Hoseok menghentikan tindakan Namjoon._

 _"STOP RAPMON!" Hoseok berlari ke arah mereka dan mulai membantu Seokjin yang sudah sangat parah keadaannya. Hampir saja Seokjin kehilangan kesadaran jika suara Hoseok menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap sadar._

 _"Kau sudah keterlaluan Rapmon!" Hoseok memandang Namjoon marah dan kecewa, teman sekaligus rekannya itu berbuat kasar terhadap 'kekasih'nya sendiri. Ia hanya sekedar tahu jika Seokjin hanya bahan taruhan dari teman-teman sesama rapper nya tersebut. Namun tindakan Rapmon menurutnya sudah keterlaluan._

 _"Jangan ikut campur J Hope!" Namjoon menatap temannya itu datar_

 _"Kau ingin membuatnya mati hah?" Hoseok tidak peduli dan masih membantu Seokjin, namun Namjoon memandang mereka dengan sinis_

 _"Dia memang pantas mati, dia sangat menjijikkan! mencintai seseorang yang berjenis sama dengannya eww..!"_

 _'duagh'_

 _"Hoseok stop! Jangan memukulnya! Aku yang bersalah disini, emm... Namjoon dimakan ya masakan ku. Aku pergi dulu annyeong." Seokjin bangkit meski tubuhnya terasa sakit, kemudian ia pergi dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _"Kau keterlaluan sekali Rapmon! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tega menyakiti Seokjin Hyung?"_

 _"Aku tidak keterlaluan, dia saja yang membuat ku emosi. Aku hanya memberi dia pelajaran, memang apa yang salah? Dia 'kekasih'ku ini, kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan kami J Hope!" Namjoon mengatakannya dengan datar sedangkan Hoseok menatap tidak percaya._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau bukan temanku lagi Rapmon! Karena temanku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu!" Hoseok pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

 _"OK FINE!" teriakan Namjoon masih terdengar oleh Hoseok. Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas berat. sedangkan Namjoon terus mengumpat untuk temannya itu._

Flashback end

"Manager Kim? Manager Kim? Manager Kim Namjoon!"

"Eh? Mianhae saya melamun, ada apa Ketua tim Lee?"

"Saya ingin memberikan laporan berkas penjualan 2 bulan terakhir, ini berkasnya."

"Baik nanti saya periksa berkasnya kau boleh keluar sekarang." Namjoon mulai membuka berkasnya.

"Ano.. saya permisi dulu Manager Kim" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih sibuk dengan berkas tersebut.

'Ck! kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian itu?' batin Namjoon frustasi, ia berusaha tetap fokus pada berkas yang ada di tangannya.

Di Cafe...

"Seokjin Hyung, kapan kau libur? aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Jeju untuk melihat tempat resepsi pernikahan kita."

"Mmm... Aku belum tahu Hosiki, aku baru saja masuk kantor dan bahkan ini hari pertamaku. Mungkin bulan depan aku baru bisa mengambil cuti libur."

"Tidak masalah Hyung, toh kita menikah 4 bulan lagi." Hoseok sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari Seokjin namun ia sembunyikan.

"Gomawo ne Hosiki."

"Ah iya kau ingin tambah lagi? aku akan memesan lagi."

"Sudah Hosiki, aku sudah kenyang. Bagaimana setelah ini kita nonton ke bioskop? Ada film baru yang ingin ku tonton."

"Oke. Tapi memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan setelah ini?"

"Hari ini aku hanya harus menghapal para investor di Perusahaan. Jadi aku free hari ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak merasa bersalah mengajakmu kencan hehehehe." Setelah dari cafe, mereka pun pergi ke bioskop.

Skip Time ...

"Kenapa pemeran utamanya harus mati sih? kan kasihan pemeran wanitanya!" Seokjin menggerutu sambil memakan popcorn yang tersisa.

"Menurut ku ending nya bagus, Coba kau bayangkan jika pemeran utamanya masih hidup, mungkin dia akan berubah menjadi iblis dan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Seokjin?"

"Hm..? Ada yang memanggil ku?" Seokjin menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Sedangkan Hoseok terkejut melihat yeoja yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditemui oleh Seokjin.

"Ternyata benar itu kau! Apa kabarmu bitch?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Seokjin menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Ck! apa kau berpura-pura tidak mengingat ku? atau kau memang tidak mengingat ku karena pukulan dan tendangan dari Namjoonie yang membuatmu terkena amnesia? wah kalau begitu bagus lah hahahaha."

"Apa maksud..."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Cih.. pahlawan datang membela kebenaran." yeoja itu menatap Hoseok sinis.

"lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau kami yang pergi! Ayo Seokjin!" Hoseok menarik tangan Seokjin, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Seokjin.

"Tunggu Hosiki, sepertinya yeoja itu mengenalku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Seokjin meninggalkan Hoseok yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan pergi menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Seokjin penasaran dengan yeoja itu sedangkan yeoja yang mendengar perkataan Seokjin itu menyeringai senang.

TBC

mianhae, duibuqi, gomenasai watashi update nya lama, dan maaf banyak typo yang bertebaran (?) watashi berusaha untuk update cepat tapi minggu depan watashi UAS _parah emang baru UAS :(_ Mungkin watashi baru update lagi setelah UAS.

gomawo, xie-xie, arigatou gozaimasu yang tetap setia nunggu cerita watashi :) and thanks for review nya karena review itu sebagian dari diri author :v


	4. His memory returned

Don't like don't read

 _"Seokjin?"_

 _Hm..? Ada yang memanggil ku?" Seokjin menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Sedangkan Hoseok terkejut melihat yeoja yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditemui oleh Seokjin._

 _"Ternyata benar itu kau! Apa kabarmu bitch?"_

 _"Kau mengenalku?" Seokjin menatap yeoja itu bingung._

"Ck _! apa kau berpura-pura tidak mengingat ku? atau kau memang tidak mengingat ku karena pukulan dan tendangan dari Namjoonie yang membuatmu terkena amnesia? wah kalau begitu bagus lah hahahaha."_

 _"Apa maksud..."_

 _"Tutup mulutmu!"_

 _"Cih.. pahlawan datang membela kebenaran." yeoja itu menatap Hoseok sinis._

 _"lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau kami yang pergi! Ayo Seokjin!" Hoseok menarik tangan Seokjin, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Seokjin._

 _"Tunggu Hosiki, sepertinya yeoja itu mengenalku.Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Seokjin meninggalkan Hoseok yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan pergi menghampiri yeoja itu._

 _"Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Seokjin penasaran dengan yeoja itu sedangkan yeoja yang mendengar perkataan Seokjin itu menyeringai senang._

"Hahahaha... kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Hmm... yayaya.. akan ku beritahu. Kau itu bi..."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hyung!"

"Hoseok!"

"Dia itu pembohong. Jangan percaya pada kata-katanya."

"Biarkan dia bicara!"

"M..mwo?"

"Kau bisa mendengarku bukan? biarkan dia bicara." Seokjin menatap Hoseok dengan serius lalu beralih ke yeoja tersebut.

"Sepasang kekasih bertengkar, cukup menarik."

"Lanjutkan saja bicaramu." Seokjin menatap datar yeoja itu.

"Oke..oke.. aku beritahu...kau itu bitch perebut kekasih orang. Ck! dulu kau itu cuma sebagai bahan taruhan, tapi tingkah mu seperti 'kekasih' untuk Namjoon. Beruntung Namjoon hanya menganggap mu hama yang harus dimusnahkan hahaha..."

"Namjoon...? Kekasih..?" Seokjin memegang kepalanya, ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu bitch? Apa otak kecilmu sudah berfungsi lagi? Hahahaha"

"Cukup Lisa! hentikan! kau..."

"Lisa?" Seokjin memandang yeoja itu dan potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalu menghampirinya.

 _"Kau hanya sebagai bahan taruhan, harusnya kau sadar diri!"_

 _"Biarkan saja Lisa, biarkan dia terbuai dengan khayalannya yang tinggi itu. Cih! memangnya aku sudi berpacaran dengannya, dia hanya hama pengganggu dalam hidupku. Tapi dengan memenangkan taruhan itu aku mendapatkan mobilnya Jackson juga uangnya Taehyung hahahaha..."_

 _"Kau memang licik Namjoon hahahaha.."_

 _"Namjoonie_..."

 _"Namjoonie, ayo kita kencan aku ingin merayakan anniver..."_

 _"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi bitch! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi kencan atau bahkan jalan bersamamu! Merayakan? Jangan harap! Jika saja aku tidak ikut taruhan itu aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu! Sayangnya taruhan itu sungguh menggiurkanku."_

 _"Tapi bisakah kau luangkan waktu.."_

 _'duagh'_

 _'plak'_

 _'bugh'_

 _"Rasakan itu bitch! cih! sebaiknya kau diam saja! Dasar bitch menjijikkan."_

 _"NAMJOONIE... I'M COMING BABY!!!"_

 _" Yak! Bitch! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di rumahku? Pergilah!"_

 _"Aku membawa makanan untukmu, kau mau makan dulu atau..."_

 _"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku KIM SEOKJIN!"_

"Argh... Appo..hiks..hiks.." Seokjin terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyung!" Hoseok langsung menghampiri Seokjin yang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya ia akan mengingat kembali semoga beruntung bitch." yeoja itu, Lisa pergi. Hoseok yang melihatnya menatap benci, kemudian membantu kembali Seokjin yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

 _"Kau itu menyedihkan Seokjin, kau menjijikkan."_

 _"Lihat pria itu apa dia penyuka sesama jenis?"_

 _"Kasihan sekali, kekasihnya tidak menganggapnya sama sekali."_

 _"Menyedihkan..."_

"Jebal geumanhae!"

 _"Bahkan Namjoon tidak_ _pernah menganggapnya ada hahahaha"_

 _"Hahahaha Namjoon hanya menganggap dia sebagai hama pengganggu dalam hidupnya. Miris sekali nasibnya itu."_

 _"Apa ia mati rasa? Sudah setiap hari ia dipukuli oleh Namjoon dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah. Apa dia seorang masokis gila?"_

"Geumanhae... Jebal geumanhae.."

 _"Kudengar ia membuat Namjoon marah hari ini dan dipukuli sampai pingsan."_

 _"Dia memang sudah gila."_

 _"Dasar menjijikkan! Penyuka sesama jenis."_

 _"Tidak ada yang mau mendekati mu bahkan menjadi temanmu. Cih! Menjijikkan sekali!"_

 _"Mati saja sana!"_

"GEUMANHAE!!!..."

"Seokjin Hyung! Gwaenchana?"

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..."

"Hyung tenanglah.."

"Hosiki..Hiks..hikss.."

"Aku disini Hyung... Jangan menangis"

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu Hosiki..."

"Hmm.. Aniya kau segalanya bagiku Hyung jadi aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Hoseok memeluk Seokjin dan menenangkannya

"Aku... Aku mengingatnya Hosiki... Aku sudah mengingat semuanya.."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin terkejut.

"M..Mwoya? Kau serius?" pertanyaan Hoseok hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dari Seokjin.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya.. Namjoon, Lisa, semuanya..."

'Grep'

"Aku akan melindungi mu, aku berjanji." pelukan Hoseok semakin erat

"Tapi Hosiki..."

"Percaya padaku Hyung, jebal..."

TBC

wah... bingung mau bilang apa hehehehe ;) annyeong watashi kembali lagi setelah UAS yang melelahkan. Huft.. mianhae ne update lama dan update nya pendek soalnya lagi bikin project baru (padahal ini belum selesai.. author ditendang Seokjin :v) tapi tenang aja cerita ini selalu diusahakan update terus kok meski lama 'plak' x.x

jangan lupa reviewnya ya!!


	5. Revealed?

Don't like don't read

 _"Aku... Aku mengingatnya Hosiki... Aku sudah mengingat semuanya.."_ _Hoseok_ _melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin terkejut._

 _"M..Mwoya? Kau serius?" pertanyaan Hoseok hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dari Seokjin._

 _"Aku sudah mengingatnya.. Namjoon, Lisa, semuanya..."_

 _'Grep'_

 _"Aku akan melindungi mu, aku berjanji." pelukan Hoseok semakin erat_.

 _"Tapi Hosiki..."_

 _"Percaya padaku Hyung, jebal..."_

"Tapi Hosiki... Aku tidak mengingat dengan jelas wajah mereka." Setelah Seokjin berkata seperti itu, Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin bingung.

"Hah?"

"Entahlah... tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas meskipun aku mengingat nama mereka tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka."

 _'Syukurlah jika ia masih belum mengingatnya. Tapi meskipun begitu ia pasti akan kembali mengingat semuanya.'_ batin Hoseok sendu

"Hosiki gwaenchana?"

"Ah.. hahahaha gwaenchana Hyung. Mianhae aku melamun. Sekarang Hyung makan dulu, besok kau kerja bukan? Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu, ini!" Hoseok memberikan makanan kepada Seokjin.

"Aku ingin disuapi..." Seokjin mempoutkan bibirnya dan merajuk.

"Ok..Ok.. aku akan menyuapimu."

"Yey!!"

"Buka mulut mu Hyung Aaa..."

"Aaaa...ammm.."

Ditempat lain...

'Yeoboseyeo..'

'Halo Chagi lama tidak menyapamu..'

'Lisa..' Namjoon geram mendengar suara 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

'Ne.. chagi mengapa suaramu terdengar kesal? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?' nada suara menyindir dilontarkan Lisa, membuat Namjoon mendecih pelan.

'Mau apa kau menelpon ku?'

'Ne..ne.. Namjoonie... Di mall aku bertemu dengan si bitch loh..'

 _'deg'_

'M..mwo?'

'Iya.. sepertinya ia tidak mengingat ku, tapi saat aku memberitahu semuanya ia jatuh pingsan hahahaha... jika saja kau melihat wajahnya yang pucat saat berusaha mengingat kita..'

' _Klik'_

Segera Namjoon menghubungi nomor Seokjin setelah menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

 _'tuuutt'_

'Yeobo...'

'Jin kau ada dimana? apa kau...'

'Ini aku J hope' suara datar terdengar oleh Namjoon.

'Dimana Jin? bukankah ini nomornya?'

'Dia sedang tidur'

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Lisa. Dia bilang bertemu Seokjin di Mall dan Lisa membuat Seokjin berusaha mengingatnya hingga Seokjin jatuh pingsan apa itu benar?'

'Ne.. Kekasihmu membuat **tunangan ku** jatuh pingsan.' Hoseok menekankan kata 'tunangan' saat berbicara dengan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya terdiam sejenak.

'Apa sekarang Seokjin baik-baik sa..'

'Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seokjin? Bukankah dulu saat Seokjin seperti orang sekarat setelah kau pukuli, kau hanya diam sambil memandang nya dengan wajah jijik? Untuk apa kau peduli padanya sekarang?' Hoseok menyindir Namjoon membuat Namjoon sedikit kesal

'Tapi aku...'

'Ingat baik-baik ini Rapmon dia sekarang adalah **tunangan ku!** Ah.. atau kau khawatir karena takut Seokjin mengingatmu? Jika kau mengkhawatirkan itu, tenang saja ia belum mengingat apapun.'

'J HOPE!!' Kesabaran Namjoon sudah habis. Dulu ia memang sangat kejam pada Seokjin tapi apakah ia tidak bisa menebus kesalahannya? Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Seokjin.

'Aku sudah selesai mengatakannya, jadi ku tutup saja annyeong!'

'Klik'

"SHIT!" Umpatan keluar begitu saja dari Namjoon saat Hoseok langsung menutup telepon nya.

"ARGHHHH..." Namjoon mulai frustasi, ia bingung dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ini membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

Sudah 2 bulan Seokjin bekerja dibawah bimbingan Namjoon dan keadaannya sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka sudah akrab namun Namjoon masih canggung dengan kedekatannya bersama Seokjin, membuat nya selalu menjaga jarak dengan Seokjin.

"Namjoon ayo kita makan siang!" Seokjin datang ke ruangan Namjoon.

"Sajangnim duluan saja, aku ada urusan. Jeosonghabnida." Namjoon berpura-pura sibuk dengan membereskan semua berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Urusan apa? bukankah semua sudah selesai hanya mengevaluasi hasil rapat tadi?"

"..." Namjoon berusaha mengabaikan Seokjin.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong..., tapi mianhae aku tidak menerima penolakan" Seokjin langsung menarik tangan Namjoon dan membawanya menuju Cafe dekat kantor.

Skip Time...

"Dan setelah itu Hoseok membawakan lagu yang menurutku cukup bagus, aku seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi ntah dimana.."

"Hm..." Namjoon hanya menjawab singkat membuat Seokjin merasa aneh.

"Hey Namjoon!"

"Ne..?"

"Kita sudah 2 bulan menjadi rekan kerja tapi sepertinya kau masih menjaga jarak denganku. Ada apa?" Akhirnya Seokjin mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, Namjoon langsung terdiam menatap Seokjin terkejut.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya menjaga keprofesionalan ku Sajangnim itu yang kulakukan."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, ini sudah 2 bulan! Tidak masalah jika di kantor, tapi ini diluar pekerjaan Namjoon, ini tidak dikantor!" Seokjin mulai kesal.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon, ia sibuk menunduk tanpa ingin menatap Seokjin.

"Hah... aku menyerah..." Seokjin langsung meminum minuman nya cepat.

"Itu karena aku takut jatuh cinta padamu.." gumam Namjoon dan terdengar oleh Seokjin.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa.."

"Hey aku masih mendengarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan.."

"Jeoseonghabnida"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun, itu adalah hak mu aku tidak akan menyalahkannya."

"Ya.. mungkin kau sudah tau jika kau pasti akan ku tolak bukan? Hahahaha..."

"Ne... saya tahu.."

"Berhentilah bersikap formal, mau berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Seokjin kesal lagi.

"Baiklah Seokjin.."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau seperti ini? Huh!"

"Hey Namjoon kau tahu tidak aku pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang namanya sama denganmu?"

 _'deg'_

Mendengar perkataan Seokjin, membuat Namjoon menatap Seokjin terkejut tidak percaya.

"Iya namanya Namjoon persis seperti namamu. Apa jangan-jangan kau itu dulu kekasihku ya? Kau benar-benar kekasihku kan?"

 _'Apa ia sudah mengingat ku? Tapi Hoseok bilang ia tidak mengingat apapun. Apa Hoseok berbohong? Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Namjoon cemas.

TBC

Annyeong reader, nyahahahaha.. watashi baru update lagi ceritanya :D

Mianhae ne jika banyak sekali typo yang bertaburan (?)

Ah iya selain cerita ini watashi juga buat cerita fandom lain soalnya watashi ini seorang multifandom wkwkwk :p (bagian dari project one shoot yang watashi kerjain)

Jika para reader sempat singgah baca ya :) 'plak'

jangan lupa review karena review sebagian dari diri author :))))


	6. Lost Him

_"Hey Namjoon kau tahu tidak aku pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang namanya sama denganmu?"_

 _'deg'_

 _Mendengar_ _perkataan Seokjin, membuat Namjoon menatap Seokjin terkejut tidak percaya._

 _"Iya namanya Namjoon persis seperti namamu. Apa jangan-jangan kau itu dulu kekasihku ya? Kau benar-benar kekasihku kan?"_

 _'Apa ia sudah mengingat ku? Tapi Hoseok bilang ia tidak mengingat apapun. Apa Hoseok berbohong? Bagaimana ini?' batin Namjoon cemas._

"Tidak aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu dibawa serius hahahaha" Seokjin tertawa melihat raut wajah Namjoon.

"Ah.. Aku juga hanya bercanda, kau juga sudah tertipu hahahaha." Namjoon berbohong dan ia tertawa terpaksa.

"Wah sudah jam segini ayo kita kembali ke kantor." Namjoon hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Kemudian mereka pergi dari cafe tersebut...

"Apakah kau punya kekasih?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah aku hanya penasaran."

"Aku single."

"Kau pernah punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan tampan."

"Yayaya terserah kau saja. Hm.. kekasihmu itu yeoja cantik semua kan?" Seokjin menatap lurus ke depan

"Eng... sebenarnya dulu aku pernah mempunyai kekasih namja.." Seokjin menoleh saat Namjoon berkata seperti itu.

 _'Apa ia gay juga sama sepertiku?'_ batin Seokjin penasaran.

"Ia sangat mencintai ku tapi aku.."

Namjoon terdiam, ia melamun membuat Seokjin penasaran.

"Yak! Lanjutkan lagi.." gertakan Seokjin menarik nya kembali ke realita.

"Tapi aku hanya mempermainkannya saja, orientasi seksual ku masih normal. Dia hanya bagian dari permainan taruhan ku dengan teman-teman ku, sedangkan ia terus menganggap bahwa aku adalah kekasih nya padahal aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu dan aku pun sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bahwa aku hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan namun dia..."

"Kau jahat.."

"Mwo?"

"Kau jahat sama seperti kekasihku dulu meskipun aku tidak mengingat wajahnya tapi kau benar-benar..."

"Aku menyesal setelah ia tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah, setelah aku mengetahui bahwa yeojachingu ku mengkhianati ku. Tapi aku berusaha melupakan mereka berdua. Yang paling aku sesali bahwa aku belum meminta maaf pada kekasih namja ku itu." Namjoon frustasi, ia mulai terisak membuat Seokjin merasa iba.

"Mianhae aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu, padahal kau sudah menyesali perbuatan mu jeongmal mianhae.." Seokjin menyesal dan ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Namjoon yang masih terisak.

' _M_ _engapa kau berkata seperti itu Seokjin! Seharusnya kau memukul ku sampai mati! kenapa tuhan tidak membuatnya sadar dengan cerita yang ku katakan. Mau sampai kapan aku harus menanggung semua ini. Sadarlah Seokjin ini aku Namjoon yang sudah membuatmu menderita!'_

Ternyata Namjoon terisak karena Seokjin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat Seokjin menjadi seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana Namjoon suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya dan kau bisa meminta maaf padanya. Ayo kita menyebrang nanti lampu jalannya keburu merah lagi." Seokjin berusah menghibur Namjoon dan menarik tangan Namjoon.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku duluan menyebrang." Seokjin kesal karena Namjoon bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya.

"Namjoon Ayo!" Seokjin menoleh ke belakang mengajak Namjoon lagi.

Namun sebuah mobil sedan merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Seokjin yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan. Namjoon yang melihatnya terkejut.

"SEOKJIN AWASSS!!!!!"

'Brakkk...'

"SEOKJIN!!" Namjoon langsung berlari menuju Seokjin yang tergeletak di alan. Mobil tersebut langsung pergi setelah menabrak Seokjin.

"Seokjin bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. YAK! KALIAN JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT HUBUNGI AMBULANS!" Namjoon sudah panik ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"N..am..joon.. uhuk..uhuk..ukh.." panggil Seokjin lemah

"Jangan bicara dulu Seokjin sebaiknya kau diam saja dan jangan banyak bergerak. KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MOBILNYA DATANG???" Namjoon sudah marah pada orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu yang menurut nya tidak berguna.

"Kami sudah menghubungi ambulans nya tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Seokjin bertahan lah sebentar lagi ok?" tak terasa air matanya menetes. Seokjin yang melihatnya tersenyum sedih sambil mengelus wajah Namjoon.

"Na..m..joon...Mian..mianha..." Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Seokjin sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Seokjin.. Seokjin.. sadarlah... Seokjin.. SEOKJIN!!" Namjoon panik, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seokjin yang mulai dingin. Mobil ambulans baru saja sampai, petugas kemudian memeriksa keadaan Seokjin namun...

"Maaf tuan teman anda sudah meninggal. Jeosonghabnida." Petugas itu menyesal.

"Tidak mungkin.. SEOKJIN!!! Hiks..hiks...hiks..." Namjoon memeluk tubuh Seokjin yang sudah tak bernyawa. Menangisi kepergian Seokjin, namja yang ia sakiti sekaligus yang mulai ia cintai.

"Seharusnya aku yang pergi bukan kau Seokjin! hiks... hiks... mianhae... Aku baru menyadari keberadaanmu sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal meskipun aku harus merebut mu dari J hope tapi... mengapa tuhan harus merebut mu dariku? hiks..hiks... wae Seokjin? waeyo?" Namjoon masih terus memeluk Seokjin dan menangis sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun seperti mengiringi kepergian Seokjin..

"Hahahaha... hiks..hiks... Apa kau dan tuhan sedang berusaha menghiburku hiks...hiks..hah..? Kau bahkan belum mengingatku Seokjin! Seharusnya Kau mengingatku sebelum kau pergi ketempat yang sulit ku jangkau! hiks..hiks.. hahahaha" Namjoon mulai tertawa namun air matanya masih mengalir, menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kosong berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang ia alami dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Namun sia-sia saja...

Skip Time...

Di rumah sakit...

'Duagh..'

"Mengapa kau masih disini hah? Apalagi yang kau inginkan dari Seokjin? Semuanya sudah tidak ada yang tersisa!!" Geram Hoseok melihat wajah Namjoon.

Sejak ia menerima telepon dari Namjoon yang menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit tadi, ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Seokjin dan sekarang apa yang ia dapat? Kabar meninggalnya Seokjin karena kecelakaan.

"Kenapa kau membuat hidupnya sulit bahkan sampai ia meninggal pun kau..? SHIT! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan ia bahagia bersamaku? kenapa kau harus muncul kembali dihadapannya?? KENAPA???" Hoseok marah dan menarik kerah baju Namjoon. Rasanya sesak sekali, entah kenapa. Namjoon hanya diam saja, ia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Ini semua memang salahnya.

"Mianhae J ho.. tidak Hoseok aku memang..."

"Maaf katamu? Heh? Dengar baik-baik!MAAF MU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT SEOKJIN KEMBALI!!!"

'duagh'

"Selama ini aku masih bersabar kau dekat dengan Seokjin karena ia tidak mengingat mu sama sekali. Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Seokjin!! Bagaimana ia bisa meninggal saat bersama dengan mu hah? hiks..hiks.." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Hoseok. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Semuanya memang salahku, seharusnya aku yang berada disana bukan Seokjin." Namjoon bergetar menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Hahaha...hiks.. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Seokjin sudah tidak ada.. untuk apa aku membuang energi ku hanya untuk menghukum namja ini? hiks .. sia-sia saja hiks.. hahahaha." Hoseok tertawa sambil menangis.

"Hoseok..."

"Ne Namjoon bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Berikan aku waktu untuk sendiri." Hoseok memohon dengan sangat pelan namun nada bicaranya terdengar datar meski air matanya masih mengalir.

"Tapi biarkan aku datang ke pemakamannya untuk terakhir kali." Tegas Namjoon, Hoseok tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan bergumam lirih.

TBC

huwaa mianhae baru update T.T

watashi banyak bangat kesibukan jadi gak sempet update :v

Btw kyknya alur ceritanya kecepetan ya ?.? mianhae ne soalnya pengen cepet-cepet diselesaiin ceritanya because watashi dah mau semester 2 (udh sibuk-sibuknya) kemungkinan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi selesai.

Yang sempat singgah jangan lupa Review ya :)) review bagian dari diri author :v


	7. Funeral

_"Hahaha...hiks.. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Seokjin sudah tidak ada.. untuk apa aku membuang energi ku hanya untuk menghukum namja ini? hiks .. sia-sia saja hiks.. hahahaha." Hoseok tertawa sambil menangis._ _"Hoseok..."_

 _"Ne Namjoon bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Berikan aku waktu untuk sendiri." Hoseok memohon dengan sangat pelan namun nada bicaranya terdengar datar meski air matanya masih mengalir._

 _"Tapi biarkan aku datang ke pemakamannya untuk terakhir kali." Tegas Namjoon, Hoseok tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan bergumam lirih._

Namjoon pun pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Ne Seokjin-ah mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau benci padaku karena aku membuatmu berpisah dengan Namjoon? hiks..hiks.. Kukira aku bisa membahagiakanmu tapi aku sadar aku hanya memiliki ragamu bukan jiwamu." Hoseok menatap tubuh Seokjin yang terbujur kaku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ne.. Seokjin-ah meskipun kau lupa ingatan dan tidak mengingat Namjoon namun perasaanmu tidak pernah melupakannya bukan? Aku sadar diri Seokjin tetapi... bisakah kau mencintaiku? Mencintai seorang Jung Hoseok dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam? hiks..hiks.. Aku... aku... hiks..hiks.." Hoseok tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, rasanya sesak sekali. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang sudah dingin dengan erat berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja.

Keesokan harinya...

Pemakaman Seokjin

Hoseok tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari altar Seokjin. Ia hanya menunduk namun tatapannya kosong, sedangkan paman Seokjin menerima tamu yang ingin melihat keponakan nya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tahu kau terpuruk Hoseok, namun jangan di depan altar Seokjin! Kau ingin membuatnya sedih HAH?" Paman Seokjin sedari tadi menahan emosinya melihat Hoseok yang terdiam begitu lamanya tanpa ingin bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ku mohon ikhlaskan kepergian Seokjin jangan membuatnya sedih disana.. Dia mencintaimu Hoseok, dia pasti tidak akan mau melihatmu yang seperti ini." Dengan nada sedih paman Seokjin pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian.

 _'Aku juga tidak tahu apa ia mencintaiku atau tidak'_ Hoseok masih bergeming.

"J hope..." Seseorang mendekati Hoseok yang masih menunduk dalam.

"..." Hoseok sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu namun ia abaikan.

"Aku datang melihat Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya." Namjoon, namja itu datang setelah membuat dirinya kehilangan Seokjin.

"..." Hoseok masih mengabaikan Namjoon. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya, toh tetap saja Namjoon akan datang meskipun ia larang.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga Seokjin dengan baik, karena aku dia pergi." Mendengar kata-kata Namjoon, Hoseok langsung menatap tajam Namjoon. Amarahnya hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Sebaiknya kau pergi jika sudah selesai." Hoseok menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan amarahnya pada namja ini. Ia hanya berkata dingin pada Namjoon.

"Aku akan mencari pelakunya J-Hope. Aku ingin Seokjin tenang disana, aku pergi." Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia akan menangkap pelaku yang sudah membuat Seokjin pergi.

"Terserah padamu Namjoon, tetap saja Seokjin tidak akan pernah kembali." gumam Hoseok dan mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi setelah kepergian Namjoon.

"Kau benar-benar hebat! Kau sudah membunuhnya hanya dengan sekali tabrak hahahaha... aku bangga padamu..."

Seorang yeoja sedang memuji namja yang ada dihadapannya. Namja itu yang sudah membunuh Seokjin hanya mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata tidak penting dari yeoja di depannya ini.

"Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan kematian orang-orang yang sudah kubunuh." Jawaban yang terkesan dingin dan menusuk, tidak membuat yeoja itu tersinggung. Ia sudah tau sifat namja tersebut.

"Ya..ya ..ya.. aku puas dengan kerjamu. Ini bayaran yang sesuai dengan kinerja mu." Yeoja itu memberikan setumpuk uang ke hadapan namja tersebut dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa aku tidak dapat bonus? Lisa chagi... " Namja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Lisa, mencoba menggodanya dengan menyeringai. Ya Lisa lah yang menyuruhnya membunuh seorang pewaris Perusahaan Kim, karena rasa dendam nya.

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan nya Jaehyun..." Lisa mulai mendekatkan wajahnya juga dihadapan namja itu, Jaehyun.

"Aku pastikan kau akan melayang sayang.." Jaehyun mulai mencium bibir Lisa dengan penuh nafsu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan duduk di samping Lisa sambil meraba tubuhnya.

"Aku menunggu itu, kau akan ku puaskan juga." Lisa pun mencium bibir Jaehyun kembali dan mereka pun melepaskan semua hasrat yang selama ini ditahan.

"Apa kau sudah mencari orang yang menabrak Seokjin?" Namjoon menemui temannya yang seorang detektif untuk mencari tahu tentang orang yang sudah menabrak Seokjin.

"Ya aku sudah menemukannya. Ia Jung Jaehyun, buronan polisi yang sudah dicari selama 2 tahun, dari CCTV yang kudapat aku yakin wajahnya memang Jung Jaehyun." Teman Namjoon memperlihatkan video CCTV yang di dapatnya dan menunjuk wajah samar-samar pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Seokjin.

"Baiklah kalau aku akan menyelidiki Lisa, seperti nya ia yang menyuruh Jaehyun membunuh Seokjin." Namjoon berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Lisa yang menyuruhnya?" Teman Namjoon heran dengan kesimpulan yang dipikirkan Namjoon

"Lisa sangat membenci Seokjin pasti dia yang melakukan rencana ini. Aku sangat yakin dan akan ku pastikan ia bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya." Namjoon mengambil tasnya dan handphone nya

"Berhati-hatilah Namjoon." Teman Namjoon sangat khawatir karena yang dihadapi Namjoon adalah seorang buronan.

"Ne Aku akan berhati-hati terimakasih untuk informasinya Mark hyung." Namjoon pun membuka pintu dan akan pergi namun...

"Tunggu Namjoon.." Namjoon menoleh ke belakang menatap Mark yang berwajah serus.

"Jika keadaan sudah tak terkendali hubungi aku dan petugas kepolisian karena kami yang akan bertugas menangani mereka." Namjoon hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata temannya itu dan kemudian iapun pergi.

 _'Aku akan menangkap mu Lisa'_ batin Namjoon geram.

TBC

Huwaaaa.. mianhae baru update setelah sekian lama dan ceritanya juga pendek T﹏T maaf juga ngebuat Jaehyun jadi jahat disini T.T abis Jaehyun cocok jadi jahat karena badannya yang wah.. (oωo) ~ wkwkwk :p disini rasanya watashi dah stak bingung mau dilanjutin apa enggak, belum ada inspirasi lagi karena kekurangan asupan namjin :p ada sih cerita tentang namjin juga tapi bingung mau dipublish apa enggak takutnya nanti berakhir seperti ini (T0T)

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca cerita gaje ini dan mereview nya (つ- o **-** )つ (peluk reader) (author langsung dibanting sama reader) abaikan :v maaf gak bisa balas review kalian karena watashi jarang ke sini setelah jadwal kuliah yang padat dan praktikum yang banyak :''')

tapi tetep review ne reader. karena review sebagian dari diri author ;D


End file.
